


如何让主人公爱上学习

by Co_Akira



Series: Akeshu/明主 [5]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ShuJin Akechi Goro, Studying
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 来点秀尽明主来栖晓被秀尽的优秀学生前辈盯上了，对方似乎很想监督他学习
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Akeshu/明主 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039409
Kudos: 5





	如何让主人公爱上学习

来栖晓被叫去了学生会办公室。

来通知他的川上直摇头——“虽然我有说会帮你，但你也要注意点别乱来，听到了吗？”

叮嘱完这句，班主任就叹着气走开了。

“是真找你吗？昨天你们才一起出去过吧。”摩尔加纳从包里探出头。

来栖晓摇摇头，并无头绪。

他原本准备今天集合，现在应当放在第一位的事是在期限前攻略金城的殿堂，不过所谓劳逸结合，他总会插空给队员放一天假。昨天已经是自由活动日，今天不集合的话恐怕节奏会被打乱，而真显然是清楚这点的，所以大概是学校对他这个前科生的例行教育。

“早点结束然后集合吧。”他告诉摩尔加纳。

然后把烦恼的事暂时抛在脑后，他在学生会办公室门口站定，推开了门。

办公室里坐了两个人，新岛真不在其中。

那两个人沉默地往门口投来了目光，其中一个西装眼镜，像是学校老师，另一个同样穿着秀尽校服的人来栖晓见过，在不到一周前的六月十号他们还在电视台针锋相对，当时来栖晓坚称怪盗团是正义，而那家伙则口口声声要把怪盗团交给法律。

明智吾郎。

看到门口的来栖晓，穿西装的那家伙站起来就开始说话。

“学校不准备放弃任何一个学生，这也是为了你好，我们给你安排了一个保护观察期间的协助人，”他指了指明智吾郎，“这是明智吾郎同学，我校的优秀学生，保证成绩的同时还在进行侦探工作，主动要求帮助问题学生，希望你能把握机会多向他学习。”

明智吾郎配合官话里的优秀学生形象，离开椅子向他伸出手。来栖瞄了西装男一眼，把手握了上去。

“接下来交给明智同学你了。明智同学会定期汇报你的情况，好好表现。”

西装男耐心有限，看到他们貌似相处融洽便越过来栖，径直走出了办公室，走之前还回过头意思意思各叮嘱了他们一句。

在这段时间里，隔着一层手套握着明智吾郎的手，来栖晓想了很多。

他社会实践后在网上搜过明智吾郎的名字，大概能把这人和学校传言里的那个侦探王子联系起来，不过因为交换了电话号码后就没再联系过，他没有往深了去想。

那个人说明智是“主动要求”，明智吾郎的目的到底是什么？说不定和社会实践有关——绝对有关。

思绪正游离时门已从外面被用力关上，与此同时明智吾郎松开了他的手坐回椅子上，手挥了挥示意他也坐下。

“其实我主动要求也有想多和你接触的私心在里面，不过现在这个先放在一边，我就直说了，我准备先处理你的学习问题。”

明智从桌子下拎出一只手提箱放在桌上，当着来栖的面打开，然后从一叠文件的最上层抽出几张纸。

“你上次考试排名中等靠后，考虑到你的前科，再退步的话难说学校会怎么处理你，虽然我也想多了解你一点，但现在这个情况只能学习优先了。”

摩尔加纳在来栖晓的包里转了一圈。

“这家伙话好多啊！”

明智的笑容挂在脸上。

可是来栖晓不是故意忽视学习的，最近事真的是很多，龙司的事刚解决又有祐介迫切需要灵感的请求发过来，晚上还要和不能放着不管的班主任一起……

来栖飞快地低头看了包一眼。话很多的明智吾郎还在继续，来栖的注意力再次集中时，恰好捕捉到了关键。

“……我给你发消息要记得回。对了，你一般什么时候学习？”

“一般只有下雨天……”

他下意识说了实话，话说到一半，来栖抬起头看见了明智吾郎的表情，那一瞬间他便坦然接受了一个现实。

今天是集合不了了。

“被前辈缠上了？还是那个明智？”龙司在群里大呼小叫，声音隔着屏幕似乎都能听到。

“真没有办法吗？”祐介相比之下就比较冷静。

“学校直接安排的监管人，学生会长没有管的权利吧。”杏意外地对校规很了解。

“没错，而且随意行动说不定会被怀疑。”真最后发言。

结论是来栖必须牺牲社交时间去赴明智的约了，走在路上摩尔加纳在包里喵喵地叫——“能提高成绩不也蛮好的吗？当然别被怀疑哦”——然后从包里一跃而出，摇着尾巴消失在了涩谷的巷子里。

“我听说这家店的新品水果茶很好喝，一直想来尝尝。”明智吾郎翻着菜单，颇愉悦地说。

来栖晓认为明智的皮肤至少比自己光滑，根本不需要靠QQ水果茶来保养。

他抱着书包坐在明智对面，平时他只有下雨天会偶尔来家庭餐厅，只点无限续杯咖啡，顶着店员的视线连续学一晚上，但今天却是毋庸置疑的大晴天，来栖晓一时不知所措。

他想起了祖母肉饼。

他发现桌上只有一张菜单，在明智吾郎手里，送的凉水倒是有两杯。

“你是来学习的，学习的时候最好不要吃东西。”

明智拍掉了他伸向菜单的手。

五分钟后明智吾郎坐在他对面，拿一根吸管悠闲地喝水果茶。来栖晓面前摊开一本练习册，快乐和美食都与他无关。

明智说监督他学习，其实是喝着饮料顺便刷刷手机，看看手提箱里拿出来的报告，想起来的时候才瞄他几眼。最后来栖被迫写完了明智要求带上的所有习题——也不乏包括下星期的量的可能。

这时已经过了他本该回家的点，按理说摩尔加纳早该催他睡觉了，恍惚间来栖听见手提箱合上的声音，好像明智说了句“我叫你的时候都要过来”，不过他暂时没精力去在乎。

来栖晓在家庭餐厅门口找回了困得不行的摩尔加纳，在爬进包里前连续打了三个呵欠，搞得他自己也被传染，走下车站楼梯时差点一脚踩空。

来栖晓打开售货机出货口的挡板，把掉出来的罐装饮料塞进包里。包里的摩尔加纳大声抗议，指责来栖把包装太满了，他都找不到地方舒舒服服地躺着。于是来栖晓把包放在地上，蹲下来慢慢整理，好给摩尔加纳腾出位置。

明智吾郎出现在中庭的时候，来栖晓刚把包里的东西全拿出来，从售货机里搜罗来的瓶瓶罐罐摆了一地，明智本意是从背后悄悄靠近，然而在还有几步远的地方他越过来栖的背看到了夜市地摊般的盛况，接着脱口而出无意识的惊叹声。

来栖晓保持怪盗的沉稳蹲在原地，仍然把罐装饮料往包里塞。明智看看地，又看看亮起缺货提示灯的售货机：“你把饮料买完了？”

“对，屯点存货。”来栖晓并不想多说，他忙着抓紧时间把东西都放回包里。

然后来栖听到脚步声，下一秒明智整个人的阴影就把他完全笼罩了起来。明智扶着膝盖蹲下来，捡起离脚边最近的一罐汽水拿在手里，他沉默了一会——总不该是在看成分表。

“虽说我不能干涉你买什么东西——不过自带的饮料同样不允许在和我补习的时候喝。”

来栖晓嗯了一声，伸出手去拿明智手里的汽水。不知是出于习惯还是故意——总之明智把手抬高，在来栖困惑的视线中用另一只手拉开来栖的包，然后是金属罐的碰撞声，明智把汽水放了进去。

来栖眼睁睁看着汽水罐落进去，摩尔加纳没有发出一点叫声，只听见包里的东西滑动的声音。来栖猛地把包扯回来，无暇再管明智会怎么看他，用比得上在异世界中的身手站起来再转身往实验大楼的方向狂奔，不要在走廊里奔跑的墙上标语则被他抛在了脑后。

摩尔加纳在他包里大喊大叫。

“晓，那家伙差点就发现吾辈了！要不是吾辈的毛是黑色的，加上吾辈身为怪盗的身手，早就被他发现了。还有他是不是在跟踪你？总之你得想办法摆脱他才行，晓，你听见了吗？”

来栖晓默默拍了拍包，提醒摩尔加纳他们到实验楼里了，摩尔加纳放低了音量再叫他，他也只是若有所思，重复摩尔加纳的话：“得想办法。”

但是办法哪有那么容易想，明智手握大权，想推翻他的残暴统治不是一朝一夕就能办成之事，短信一发来栖就得赶去赴约，他的联系人里谁都没有过这个待遇。

明智吾郎没事就发来消息，似乎格外关注来栖的动向，最可恶的是他喜欢在来栖晓写作业时喝奶茶。来栖晓暗暗祝过他早日发胖，丧失偶像地位。

坐在明智吾郎的对面，来栖总能感觉到明智的视线，他开始把这归于明智看腻了手机，直觉又告诉他不是这样。

他悄悄抬起头，看见明智撑着头，手机朝下放在一边，从脸上的表情猜不出在想什么，不过明智确实是在看他。然后他毫不意外被明智发现了。

“不重要。”问起时，明智说，声音意外地沉下来了。

后来，他习惯了。

再后来有一天来栖晓站在卢布朗一楼的洗手间，对着镜子一边打呵欠一边看自己的脸，镜子里的影子逐渐模糊扭曲，眼前出现一片白光，冥冥中有人在告诉他那是知识成长的境界。

“你没事吧？”老板在外面敲门。

来栖晓一个激灵回过神，往脸上泼了一把水。

这天似乎诸事不宜，电车难得有座位，摩尔加纳鼓动他看点什么打发时间，来栖在包里摸索半天，最后竟拿出来一本数学练习册。

“这不是明智给你的练习册吗？”摩尔加纳的眼睛透过包拉链口的缝隙，反复确认了三次。

“……早上拿错了。”来栖晓瞪着封面的数字。

“晓，你可不能被他打倒啊，”摩尔加纳痛心疾首，然后他想了想，又安慰道，“不过既然拿错了就来看错题吧。”

转站的路上来栖撞见了害他没看成钓鱼指南和飞镖术的罪魁祸首。明智吾郎端了杯星O克，靠在一根柱子上刷手机，来来往往的早高峰人群没有影响他分毫，他只是站在那里，任由空调风吹起他的头发，有时候喝几口咖啡，皱起眉露出不快的表情。

来栖晓插着兜站在离明智吾郎几步远的地方，还是决定大步走上前去。

“早上好，来栖，我正在等车，你是准备去学校吗？我上午有工作，很遗憾不能和你一起去了。”

明智吾郎收起手机，熟练地和他说起了客套话。

“我也在等车。”

明智喝了一口咖啡。

“你通常在等车的时候都做点什么？和朋友聊天吗？”

来栖晓把数学练习册举起来：“看书。”

明智被咖啡呛到，不得不背过身去大声咳嗽，可以拿去当喝水的时候不要听笑话的典型。

“想不到你会看数学练习册。”

“因为你昨晚拉我学了一晚上，我早上才会拿错东西。”来栖把锅推到明智头上。

“也许是我的错，不过你不觉得吗，你的潜意识已经开始相信‘学习使我快乐’了。”

“完全没有。”

“那样也没关系，毕竟我们主要还是要保证你不被学校开除。”

明智话音刚落电车就进站了，他于是眯起一只眼睛朝来栖笑着告别，走之前把咖啡杯举起来晃了晃——电车门关闭的前一秒，来栖看见他把至少还有半杯的咖啡扔进了电车上的垃圾桶里。

“他这么积极到底是为什么呢？”摩尔加纳在包里自言自语。

“因为兴趣。”来栖晓确信。

所幸明智吾郎总有那么几天是要工作的，来栖晓被迫在夹缝中赶死线。各种零碎的时间拼凑下来，殿堂居然快攻略完了。

“Joker，有干劲虽然是好事……”新岛真欲言又止。

其他人围成一圈，看团长确认密码机上的提示，然后连笔记本都不需要确认便直接输入开门，少年少女们交换了一个眼神，不止是因为团长突飞猛进的计算能力，实际上他们的体力早就不够了，能撑到现在多亏了来栖各种奇怪的补给品和饰品。

他们互相用眼神暗示彼此，想找个代表去让来栖注意休息，不过大家对来栖的情况又心知肚明，谁也不知道明智吾郎下次加班是什么时候。

所以谁也没说话。

他们当天确保了殿堂路线，只需发出预告信再偷走秘宝，怪盗团这一段时间的工作便告一段落了。

谈到发布预告信的时间，众人的目光都集中在了来栖一人身上。

来栖难得叹了口气，捏了捏额前的头发。

“没事的，离最后期限还有一段时间，而且我觉得他也不可能一直盯着你，说不定到下次考试结束，你的成绩提高了，他就放你自由行动了。”真安慰他。

“对啊，老板开始不也是一样吗，后来还是放你出去了。”龙司用力拍打晓的肩膀。

“明智又不是晓的监护人。”祐介接话。

“祐介，这不是重点啦。”

吵闹起来的伙伴总算让来栖绷紧的神经放松了下来，预告信发布日期暂时定在明智的下一个工作日前夕，如果死线在那之前就拜托武见伪造晓的病历。

敲定完计划，来栖宣布怪盗团原地解散，自己乘电车直接回了卢布朗，吃过晚饭又背起包匆匆出了门。

“你今天已经很累了，在路上睡着可是会感冒的。”

摩尔加纳趴在他肩上用爪子扒拉衣服，试图阻止他买下前往新宿的车票。

来栖晓不听摩尔加纳的话，他已经盘算好了，先在千早那里占卜一次，然后他要去新男大姐和大宅讨论怪盗专栏的事。

然而摩尔加纳没说错，他的确挺累，在上车坐下后不久来栖便睡了过去，再次睁开眼时脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼前一片模糊，稍微能辨认出一个棕色的影子。

“没想到会在这碰到你。”那个人说，台词有点耳熟。

“晓！他绝对在跟踪你！”摩尔加纳在包里扭动。

来栖晓忽然就清醒了，他眨了眨眼睛，面前那一团清晰了一点，他用手揉了揉，色块变成了明智吾郎的脸。

“你是没休息好吗？在车上睡觉容易感冒。”

来栖低下头。

“多谢关心。”

明智握住离来栖最近的扶手，往电车门的方向看了一眼。

“你准备去哪？”来栖没有回话，他于是自顾自地打了圆场，“没事，你现在进度还可以，我现在不会拉你去学习的。”其实倒也不是，来栖晓只是在思考为什么明明有位置他却不坐，没听清他问了什么。

这时电车停了下来，机械的女声报出站名，是新宿的前一站。来栖晓抬头看明智——后者还在观察车厢内张贴的广告，不像是要下车的样子。提醒车门关闭的铃声响了两下，来栖提起包，和明智简单告别后便迅速下车。

“晓，这里不是新宿吧？”摩尔加纳拉开拉链钻出来，仰起头确认站台。

来栖目送电车离开，手插在口袋里。

“被他发现我要去哪里会有点麻烦。”

他乘上下一班车去了新宿，转过几个路口找到了占卜摊。千早翻过塔罗牌，告诉他和对方的关系快要加深了。

“对了来栖，”她皱起眉，“很快会有出乎你意料的事发生。”

“是什么事？”

她摇头。

“看不出来。”

“难道说是你买的彩票要中奖了吗？”在前往新男大姐的路上，摩尔加纳忍不住猜测。

摩尔加纳这么一说来栖也不由得期待了起来，要是买的彩票中了奖又会是一笔收入，可以添置几把新武器。他光顾着期待，没注意看路，一个踉跄差点撞到人。

“不好意思，你没事吧——来栖？”

听到自己名字他才抬起头，眼前那人一只手提着手提箱，另一只手扶住他，即使是这样竟然也能稳稳立于地面上，这张脸他不久前还在电车上见过……

中彩票还没指望，目前的情况倒是真的有点难收场了。

“你跑到新宿娱乐街来做什么？”

面对明智吾郎的质问，来栖故作镇静地站直了。

“学习占卜。”

“哦？你学到什么了？”明智吾郎似乎有了兴趣。

“我可以给你占卜，我占卜出你马上有桃花运。”来栖晓继续瞎编。

“学校可不会管你是来学占卜的，有没有学会。”

“你也是学生。”

“但是我是因为工作。”明智抬起下巴，理直气壮。

“你对桃花运不感兴趣吗？”

“我不是对任何桃花运都有兴趣的，要看人。”

来栖差点要问他会对谁有兴趣，可他视线一偏，偶然看到了显然之前正慢慢靠近，他们两个人却都没发现，转眼就到明智背后的新宿街头常驻男大姐。

这两位来栖记得，龙司事件后他悄悄偷听过几次他们的谈话，主要是讨论恋爱的话题，最近他们最常说的是“要嫁就要嫁明智君那样的好男人”。

来栖晓拔腿就跑，跑出几步后他回过头，看见明智下意识要追，却因为某种原因回过头，脸上露出了如临大敌的表情。

明智没有追上来。

来栖晓悬着的心放了下来，他整理好着装，没事人一样走进新男大姐，去和大宅讨论怪盗的话题。

来栖晓从新男大姐回车站时路过了和明智分开的地方，那里已经没有人了。他心中生出歉意，暗自祈祷明智能安全逃离。

“不过晓，你的占卜意外地挺准嘛！”摩尔加纳倒是情绪高涨。

来栖回忆了一下，也觉得不错，决定下次去感谢千早师傅。

一人一猫难得悠闲地上了电车。来栖找到位置，拿出手机开始看消息，明天是周日，龙司约他出去玩。车门关闭的提示音响了起来，他透过电车门看了一眼空无一人的电车站，点开键盘准备回复。

脚重重踏在车厢地板上的声音害得他打错了字，来栖晓把注意力从手机上移开，目光投向电车门——

只见打开的电车门框搭上了一只手，明智吾郎喘着气，把另一只脚放了上来，他剩下那只手仍然拎着手提箱，不过边角略有磨损。

明智吾郎把箱子放在地上，开始整理衣领，然后似乎是终于注意到在一边瞠目结舌好像见到幽灵的来栖晓，他挑起眉笑了一下，冲来栖点点头。

“对，我从地狱回来了。”

“……辛苦你跑一趟了。”

来栖晓推了一把眼镜，从包里拿出一罐汽水递过去。

“要喝吗？”

“不用了。”

来栖把汽水收回包里。

“你的占卜还挺准的。”明智说。

“谢谢。”来栖晓的眼镜在反光。

“别误会，我没想现在找你麻烦，”明智在来栖的面前站定，拿出手机随意划了几下，“我想了一下，最近是逼你太紧了，所以我准备明天和你再聊聊。”

来栖晓看着明智，好像他长跑跑坏了脑子。明智也看着来栖，然后来栖反应过来。

“好。”

“那就约在明天晚上，可以吧？我会打电话给你，你要记得接。”

来栖晓点点头，一瞬间突然筋疲力尽了，连“好”都懒得再说一句。

回去的路上他们没再聊过更有营养的话题，明智说起很久没有大动作的怪盗，来栖则无精打采地回答——明智否定怪盗，却好像在期待着怪盗的下一步行动。最后两人归于寂静，摩尔加纳也在包里打起盹，明智拉着吊环，视线时不时落在来栖身上，电车在轨道上前行的声音贯穿他们旅程的始终。

第二天晚上明智给他打电话，约他大爆炸汉堡里面见面。今天不知是什么日子，大家都结伴来大爆炸汉堡，明智一个人坐在成对的情侣和朋友间研究菜单，显得格格不入。

“这里好像有一枚铜板就可以进行的挑战，刚好有空，我想在等你的时候来试试。”

明智兴致勃勃地盯着菜单上印刷的彩图，和服务员说他来一次挑战。

“恭喜！你是今天第1111位点单的客人，获得双倍汉堡奖励，只要吃完任意一份汉堡就算挑战成功哦。”

莫名恶意的中奖数字先忽略不管，在明智震惊的视线中店员真的端上了两份超大汉堡，明智面前放不下两盘，另一盘就顺理成章送到了来栖晓面前。

来栖晓的魔爪伸向汉堡。

“学习的时候不要吃东西。”明智还有余力按住来栖晓的手阻止他。

“只要我不学就可以吃了，反正你一份也不一定吃得完，还不如让我来帮你。”来栖晓有看到大爆炸汉堡就想挑战的习惯。

“哈？我当然吃得完。”

来栖晓的话成功挑衅到了明智，明智平时一副已经习惯和来栖互相呛的样子，这次却完全放弃呛回去了，可能什么事都会有积累的过程。

不过来栖的目的确实是达到了，明智再没管另一盘汉堡在谁手上，或者来栖写什么作业的问题，两个人在规定的时间里抱着手里的汉堡一顿猛吃，连本来在互喂薯条的情侣都看愣了。

最后服务员带着两枚航海士徽章来祝他们双双挑战成功，还替他们把徽章都别好，两个人各拎一半赠送的汉堡走出店门来到街道上，胸前的徽章闪闪发光。

明智吾郎如梦初醒。

“是你默许的。”来栖晓一脸无辜。

“对，是我默许的。”明智重复了一遍。

他们无声地走到电车站，在来栖开始担心明智的精神状态时，明智叫住了他。

“今天过后我就不会再监督你学习了，我本来做好了需要更长时间的打算，不过你提前完成了。”

“这就结束了？”来栖晓眨眨眼，不可思议。

“你还想继续吗？”明智也很不可思议。

来栖晓立刻摇头。

“我的主要目的还是保证你不被开除，你现在的状态应付几次考试应该不是问题。”明智非常自信。

“你之后有什么打算？”

“这个嘛，”明智在自己那趟车的指路牌前停了下来，“继续我们的交易，我还想和你多聊聊。吉祥寺有一家服务不错的台球店，我下周三就有空，我们可以去那里玩。”

“只要你打电话，或者发消息给我。”来栖晓承诺。

然而等明智走上电车离开，他就立刻拿出手机给伙伴发了消息：结束了。

伙伴们周一晚上大肆庆祝了一番，贺队长逃离明智的统治，活像殿堂已经被攻略了一般。然后第二天，由真带领祐介和龙司制作预告信，再到顺利盗走秘宝，整个过程都变得无比顺利。

变故发生在他们从金城银行逃出之后，此时已经入夜，怪盗团决定回卢布朗庆功，龙司拎着金城的秘宝走在前面，来栖背着摩尔加纳跟在最后，途经一家大型商场，门口的大型电视在进行直播。

“……现在让我们来采访此前强烈否定怪盗团的高中生侦探明智吾郎同学，请问你怎么看遍布涩谷的预告信？”

电视上的明智吾郎笑容完美，手却狠狠捏着预告信，他把手机放进口袋里，然后开始例行的大肆批判怪盗团。

“晓，别管他啦，他批判怪盗团又不是很奇怪的事。”朋友在前面叫他的名字。

但来栖晓关注点不在这里，他有种不好的预感，大型电视屏幕的右上角写着“星期三 晴”，在巨大的明智吾郎的爽朗笑脸下他的手摸向口袋，拿出手机，锁屏界只有一个通知——

“未接来电 明智吾郎x3”


End file.
